


i'll help you carry your baggage

by tyruslookbacks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky is the little spoon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake Science, Genius Peter Parker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nightmare buddies, they talked it out like adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyruslookbacks/pseuds/tyruslookbacks
Summary: “What’s wrong bubba?”Peter asked sitting up running his hand down the cool metal arm, secretly hoping he didn't do anything wrong. “It feels so real.”James said under his breath before answering him, voice cracking “I’ve never had anyone do something like this for… I don’t deserve this. I’m trying to convince myself that this is real and I’m not gonna wake up.” Peter hooked his finger under his chin forcing watery steel blue eyes to meet sparkling chocolate brown “I swear this isn't a dream and if anything you deserve more than you’ll ever know Jay.”





	i'll help you carry your baggage

_The whirring of the Vultures wingsuit has me turning around to see the wings coming straight towards “That thing hasn't even touched me yet.” I say after easily dodging them, “True, but then again I wasn’t really trying to.” the Vulture spoke as the wings situated themselves on his back before taking off. I look around panicked noticing that the wings had taken out the support beams to the warehouse. My spidey sense is going crazy as concrete and debris start falling around me, pinning me to the ground. The dust and soot are settling in my lungs making it difficult to breathe, I start yelling out for help but knowing deep down no one can hear my screams. I can feel myself starting to hyperventilate as water dips from a broken pipe and the debris starts to settle. I’m going to die here, I’m sure of it. The edges of my vision start turning black as I’m forced into unconsciousness._

Peter jolted awake slightly out of breath with a thin sheen of sweat on his chest being woken up from one of his usual nightmares. He turns to read the clock on his nightstand, letting out a deep sigh, 2:36 a.m. He takes a few moments to collect himself before getting up and walking into the team's kitchen to get some water, not bothering to put a shirt on, seeing as he’s the only one awake. As he’s filling up his glass for the second time he feels his spidey sense go off signaling that someone is in trouble, he whirls around to look for potential danger when he doesn’t find anything he tries to focus his hearing listening for any possible conflict. His shoulders tense as he hears faint whimpers and then a large metal object hitting a wall then silence, “Hey FRIDAY is anyone at the compound in distress?” Peter asks quietly to not disturb anyone “Sergeant Barnes seems to have had a nightmare that induced a flashback. I’d approach with caution.” the AI replied in a hushed voice Shit! He runs with silent steps to the elevator asking it to take him to Bucky’s floor. He and Bucky have spoken a few times in passing the only reason he knows where his room is, is because he helped Mr.Stark design it when Bucky and Steve got back from Wakanda and decided to move into the compound.

Peter goes to knock on the door but finds that it’s already open so he just gently pushes it open, Bucky didn't seem to notice, he’s just sitting on the edge of the bed. The younger man quickly surveys his surroundings, noticing the crumpled sheets, Bucky’s metal arm in the corner of the room with pieces of drywall surrounding it and finally Bucky sitting up way too straight to be comfortable with a distant empty look in his eyes and a bead of sweat on his brow line. Peter lightly clears his throat alerting Bucky to his presence, he snaps his head in Peter’s direction with a crazed look in his eyes. “Hey Bucky it’s okay, your safe, you’re at the Avengers compound.” Peter says walking over to sit on the bed a safe distance away, Bucky’s shoulders tense slightly before relaxing and slouching. “Is it okay if I touch you?” Peter asks gently waiting a few moments until the older man lightly nods, the younger man put a delicate steady hand on Bucky’s wrist before speaking in a soft but firm tone “Bucky I need you to name five things that you can see.” it's a few moments before a rough voice speaks up “The wall, the carpet, the moonlight, my bedding, my legs.” “Good job, do you think you can name four things you can feel?” Peter praises waiting for Bucky to continue “the bedding, your hand, my sweatpants, the floor.” with every spoken word he can see the older man start to relax, a more tired look taking over his features. “You’re doing great, wanna name three things you can hear?” “Your voice, the air conditioner” he pauses listening for more, “and your heartbeat.” Bucky finishes with a sigh, Peter smiles to himself “How are you feeling?” he asks squeezing Bucky’s wrist slightly making the man look at him “A little better actually. What was that?” he said with a grateful smile on his face taking in the shirtless man next to him “A grounding technique that can be used for anxiety and PTSD, I learned about it after Mr.Stark had a panic attack in front of me. Do you want to talk about what happened? I’ve heard that it helps to talk about it.” Peter asked gently, chocolate eyes meeting steel blue “I had a nightmare of when I first got my arm and the first time I… used it. I really hate having to look at it sometimes.” Bucky spoke quiet and ashamed. “Is that why you threw it across the room?” Peter asked curiously, the other man’s face scrunched up in confusion, he then looked from his left shoulder to the metal in the corner glinting from the moonlight “Oh. I didn't even notice I did that, at least that explains the pain and the flashback.” “Wait you’re in pain?” Peter asked quickly concern seeping into his voice. “Uh… yeah there’s a specific way to take it off correctly and I imagine that I didn't do that. It’s fine though, I’ve dealt with worse.” Bucky explained surprised at the other man's concern, the two have only spoken a few times since he’s gotten back he didn’t think Peter really cared about him. “If it's okay with you I’d like to see if I can fix it, not right now I mean it's 3 am but I don't want you to be in pain.” Peter asked in a hurry, further shocking the man next to him, unsure of what to say Bucky just said “Sure kid. I didn't even notice it was that late… Wait why are you up at this time a’ night?” Peter’s face turned slightly pink and sheepish, “First I’m not a kid I turned 19 four months ago and I… uh had a nightmare too.” Bucky laid a hand over Peter’s that was picking at the comforter making their eyes meet, “Do you wanna talk about it, I’ve heard it helps?” he asked with a slight smirk. Instead of answering the younger man huffed then fell back on the bed, Bucky couldn’t help but let his eyes rake over the muscled torso and toned arms before letting himself lay down next to him. They lay in silence for a while before Peter’s voice rang out tense with clenched pain bleeding into it, “Around a year ago I got into a few fights with an alien tech arms dealer called the Vulture.” he paused to take a few deep breaths feeling his eyes well up, sensing this Bucky ran his hand down the other man's forearm “He had a suit with giant metal wings that had these knives on the end… at first it was going fine I thought I had cornered him in this giant warehouse. Then he pressed a button and his wings flew into the room, flying around in a weird pattern. I was dodging them whenever they were close enough. But then he told me that he wasn't aiming for me, I looked around the room and noticed he had knocked out the support pillars holding up the building.” at this point Peter had tears streaming down his face and was trying to take deep breaths, Bucky was watching the brave man in horror getting an idea of what happened next. He moved his hand to interlace his fingers with Peter’s and squeezing slightly to try and ground him. Peter looked at him with a slightly watery smile before continuing “The building collapsed on top of me pinning me to ground. Mr.Stark had taken away my suit so I couldn't call for help. I started hyperventilating because all the dust and debris in my lungs along with the 13 tons of concrete and metal on my back was making it hard to breathe.” he paused again and Bucky gripped his hand just a little harder feeling his heart break for the young hero, “I ended up having to lift the building off of me to get out before going to stop the Vulture from stealing Mr.Starks plane that had all his tech on it, I might have crashed it into Coney Island then I had to grab the Vulture from the flames and web him up and leave before the authorities got there.” Peter added casually then looking over to Bucky who was staring at him mouth open with an unreadable expression, the older man was stunned at the bravery, impressive strength and selflessness of the incredible person next to him. “Who else knows?”Bucky asked quietly after a few moments, “Mr.Stark knows about everything but the building. You’re the only person I’ve told that too.” he says in a small voice, “Can I hug you?” the older man asks, Peter just nods before falling into the embrace of the older man relishing in the comfort and safety of his broad chest. Bucky rubbed large circles into the toned muscles on his back. “Thank you.” Peter whispers into his chest. The two men stayed in each others embrace for an hour before returning to lying next to each other fingers intertwined to remind the other that they’re there. They told each other of their lives, occasionally sharing jokes and embarrassing stories of their friends until the sun came up. After being able to reattach Bucky’s arm with minimal pain, a promise of being able to go to one another when they were having a bad day, Peter returned to his own room at 7 am to start getting ready for school. He couldn't help but feel like he had made a deep connection with the man he now called James after hearing how “Bucky” could make him feel guilty for not remembering his whole life. At 8 am James got out of bed to make a protein shake before heading to the training room, not being able to get a certain boy’s giggle and brown eyes out of his mind.

It wasn’t until two weeks later when Peter was taking a shower thinking back on the first real conversation he had with James about his metal arm that he came up with an idea that had him excited to the core. Peter and James had been meeting at least once a day since that first night, neither cared what they were doing they just enjoyed the other's company, they would meet to train (James would never admit to the other boys that Peter had beat his ass every time.), watch movies, cooking together or just have a conversation. Peter got out the shower and got dressed in his lab clothes, “Hey FRIDAY where's Mr. Stark right now?” he called out already walking towards the elevator briefly stopping to wave at James who was baking cookies “Boss is currently in his lab, He asks that you stop making hammocks in his lab.” The lightly accented voice replied with slight amusement, Peter let out a giggle before walking into the elevator, it wordlessly taking him to the lab. He can hear the loud rock music pouring out before the elevator doors even open “FRIDAY please play ‘Never going to give you up’ in Boss’s lab at current volume.” He opened up the door to hear Mr. Stark let out a string of curses in Italian and English from under the car he’s working on, Peter started laughed at his mentors surprised face. “Very funny kid. I’ll get you back for that.” Da Mr. Stark said with a smile, “It seems like you’re in a good mood today.” “I got an idea for an invention while in the shower. Can I see the blueprints for the retro reflective panels?” Peter asked with a beaming smile “Of course. Can I ask what you need them for?” his mentor answered with a proud smile “Nope.” Peter stated with a shit-eating grin before going to his table to research the panels and a few other things. The older man just shook his head fondly then went back to the car. They work in relative silence for a few hours when there’s a knock on the door, Mr.Stark looks up to see that it's Bucky with a container in his hands. “Hey Underoos, why don't you go let Barnes in.”the older man calls out about to go back to work before seeing Peter set the holograms he’s working on to private mode, that’s unusual for the young genius but he doesn’t question it. “Hey James, what’s up!”Peter says as he opens the door with a brilliant smile, James can’t help but smile back feeling his cheeks heat up a bit “I thought you might be hungry so I brought down some of the cookies I made earlier.” Peter sets the cookies on his table as he reaches his arms around the older man's neck, James quickly wraps his flesh and metal arm around Peter’s waist feeling the blush on his cheeks deepen, they separated and he quickly makes an excuse to leave. Mr.Stark has been watching this interaction since Pete called him ‘James’, the younger boy has started digging into the cookies with a shy smile “Hey Pete, what the hell was that?”he asks confused. Peter slightly chokes on the cookie he’s eating before swallowing “What do you mean?” he responds with a blush painting his face. “When did you and Elsa get so close. I didn’t even think you two knew each other.” Mr.Stark says still confused so Peter explains what happened with the minimum amount of detail, leaving out his own nightmare, and the fact that they held hands and cuddled for most of the night. “Uh huh… So let me get this straight you heard him having a nightmare, went to help him and ended up talking all night then continued to hang out with him every day since then.”his mentor/father figure questioned, Peter felt himself flush knowing Mr.Stark could tell he was leaving stuff out “Uhh… Yes.” “Jesus kid you are way too nice for your own good.” Mr.Stark simply replied with a smug knowing smile.

They both got back to what they were doing and worked until FRIDAY interrupted “Peter, Sergeant Barnes has requested your presence on his floor.” Peter furrowed his brow as James usually only does that if he has a flashback, he looked at the clock on his phone seeing three texts from Steve and one from Sam “Fuck! I’ll uh see you later Dad I gotta go” he said rushing out of the room not noticing what he said or the concerned but ecstatic smile on his mentors face. He mentally willed the elevator to go faster before the doors opened and he sees James wrapped in a blanket with his legs pulled to his chest staring vacantly. He goes into the kitchen to fix a glass of water and finds Steve watching his best friend, concern written all over his features, “What happened?” Peter whispers, Steve startles slightly “The three of us were watching a horror movie when a lady got killed and he just shut down and started asking for you. We were able to calm him down enough to ask if he wanted us to do anything and all he said was initiate protocol 4 am.” “Shit. Sorry for not getting here sooner my phone was on silent. If there’s a next time and I’m not here, use FRIDAY to contact me.” Peter replied feeling the guilt stabbing him straight in the chest. He made his way over to James with a glass of lukewarm water sitting next to him, putting a steady hand on his knee before simply saying five, the broken voice of his friend hurt him more than any injury “The television, the windows, the coffee table, my legs, your hand.” “You’re doing great bub, 4?” Peter praised “Your hand, the blanket, the couch, my clothes.” Peter looked over his person looking to see if they needed to continue, the older man was still slightly tense so they continued “Think you can do 3 James?” “Your voice, the music and the fan. I think I’m good now.”James said sounding tired, he paused before speaking again in a broken whisper “I was worried something had happened to you.” If Peter’s heart was broken before it was just shattered, he pulled the older man into his lap wrapping an arm around his middle and his other running his fingers gently through the chestnut locks “I’m so sorry it took me so long bub, I swear I’ll never let it happen again.” The younger man replied quietly as he watched James’s eyelids flutter closed “Stay?” he said sleepily “Always.”Peter replied. Steve watched amazed from the kitchen at seeing his friend so vulnerable, he walked over to the couch as quiet as possible “How did you do that?” he whispered, Peter looked over to where Steve was sitting still running his fingers through James’s hair before speaking quietly “It’s a grounding technique. I’ll teach it to you and Sam tomorrow.” he looked to see what time it was (8:14 pm) before speaking again “You can go to sleep old man, I’ll take care of him.” Peter lightly teased, Steve chuckled before getting up to head to his room he heard Peter say “I’ll always be there to take care of you.” before closing the door. Peter let out a sigh before situating himself so James was laying on his chest and his legs were up on the coffee table, he hummed the songs Uncle Ben used to sing when he was sick for a few minutes before closing his eyes letting the older mans heartbeat lull him to sleep. James let his tired eyes open slightly to look at the beautiful boy, he grabbed the hand that was around his waist brought it up to his lips and laid a grateful kiss on each knuckle before intertwining it with his and setting them back on his stomach and falling asleep with a content smile.

(The next morning Steve woke up at 6 am for his daily run to see the two still wrapped up in each other. He laid their fallen blankets back over them with a smile and if he asked FRIDAY to take a few pictures and save them to ‘Bucky and Peter The Early Days’ then that’s nobody's business.)

Six months later everyone in the compound knows that Peter and James have deep feelings for each other, well except for the two men. Steve and Tony were the first two figure it out, they have taken to going to the other to show cute pictures or complain about the hardcore pining. It’s a Wednesday when Peter is working in his personal lab that he only uses for secret projects, he’s putting the finishing touches on the code for the watch. He gets up to grab the test dummy for the final test, he snaps the watch into place pressing the button on the side then waiting for the modified biometric scanner to pop out the side. His eyes light up in glee as he sees the red laser start scanning the mannequin then looking to the computer to watch as it feeds the data to the retro reflective mesh that applied itself as soon as he turned the watch on. He smiles with pride as he sees the arm slowly match the rest of the body, it's finally ready. He sets the watch in the gift box along with the two magnetic leather straps then closes the lid, his eyebrows furrow as he’s trying to figure out what it’s missing. “Hey FRIDAY can you send a message to Dad asking if there's any ribbon with my suits colors.” “Of course Mini Boss.” the accented voice says, Peter just shakes his head with a smile. A few moments later Mr. his dad walks into the lab carrying a spool of red, blue and black ribbon, “What’d ya need this for kid, didn't take you for the crafty type.”the older man says teasingly, Peter just rolls his eyes before answering with a smile “I need it to wrap a gift.” Tony just grins “Ooo who’s it for?” “No one.” Peter says feeling heat rise to his cheeks. Tony starts reaching over to see what's inside the small box before Peter slaps his hand away “Hey! No looking.” “Fine I tried doing this the easy way, I guess I'll just break into your lab while you’re asleep.” his dad says with an evil smile “You go ahead and do that old man”Peter retorts innocently before pushing the man out the door. Once Tony left the room Peter walked over to the wall opening a secret locked compartment to put the watch until he’s ready to give it to James.

Peter was startled awake by light knocking on his bedroom door, he lazily threw on a pair of low hanging sweats so he wouldn’t be totally exposed, before walking over to the door. As soon as he opened it silver blue eyes met amber brown, the younger man could instantly tell that the other man had a nightmare. He quickly ushered him into the room speaking soft words of comfort before pulling the soldier on the bed “What do you need Jay?” Peter asked firm but comforting “To feel safe.” the older man spoke gruffly, Peter would do anything to make him feel safe. He layed back against the headboard pulling James’s head against his chest with an arm rubbing small circles into the broad muscular shoulders and the other lightly playing with the long chocolate waves. James let out a content sigh before wrapping his flesh arm around the other boys waist and nuzzling into the warm chest thats begun to feel like home. They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Peter speaks “You’re always safe with me bubba.” “Except when you have coffee, then no one is safe.” James mumbled teasingly, the two chuckled fondly. “Hey I uh have something to give you, I’m not sure how you’ll feel about an-and you don't have to accept it bu-” Peter said nervously before James put his hand over the younger mans mouth cutting him off with an adoring smile “You know you talk a lot when you’re nervous it’s cute, I’m sure I'll love whatever it is but right now I just wanna sleep.” he spoke before laying his head back on the chest missing the brilliant blush on Peter’s face he just giggles then says okay before slightly lowering himself to press a light a kiss into the long hair before falling into a peaceful sleep. James slowly opened his to see the sunlight peeking through sheer curtains casting warm rays across the beautiful features of the man under him, he slowly ran his hand down the boys side smiling when he pressed closer to the touch. He started to recall last night’s events, the nightmare, Peter’s concerned eyes, the gentle hand running through his hair, soft words of comfort, mentions of a gift then a soft kiss in his hair. He furrowed brow slightly confused as to why Peter would have a gift for him, the older man relaxed his face when he felt the boy in his arms stirring. Peter starts to wake up against his bodies wishes so he burrows in to the warmth of his comforter then the warmth vibrates in a low chuckle Wait what? he opens his eyes, feeling the breath catch in his throat when he sees James bathed in the morning light. “Mornin’ doll” the older man says with a small smile and a voice that's too sexy to be legal, Peter feels his cheeks heat up and bashfully adverts his gaze. The two lay in peaceful silence until Peter’s stomach rumbled causing the two break out in laughter before getting up to fix breakfast together. Unbeknownst to the two Steve walked in to the communal kitchen to get a drink but stopped when he saw the two laughing together, he added a few pictures to the album before walking out with a smirk. The oblivious men were eating when James decided to bring up the gift “Hey Pete, what did you mean last night when you said you had something for me?” upon hearing this a nervous smile made its way on Peters’s face “I uh made something for you, we’ll have to go to my lab to get it.” “Well then let’s go!” James said with a wide smile grabbing the other man's hand dragging him to the elevator, Peter just smiled shaking his head allowing himself to be pulled away.

When they get into the lab Peter throws a tank top at his “Here put this on.” James just shrugs then yanked his t-shirt off cheeks heating up when he feels Peters eyes on his bare chest. Breaking out of his daze Peter walks over to the secret compartment in the wall completing the retinal scan, seeing the other man's confused face he explains “I wanted it to be a surprise and Tony likes to snoop around my lab when he can’t sleep and Pepper locks him out of his own lab.” he grabs the grey box with the spiderman ribbon and hands it to James with a small smile. He opens the box surprised to see a high tech looking watch with black and brown handmade looking leather straps. “May I?” Peter asks gesturing to the watch “Such a gentleman.” James said with a nod and a cheeky smile, the two laughed. Peter grabbed his metal hand resting it on his lap, James let out a small noise in surprise when he feels the watch magnetically snap on his wrist “So I made the straps magnetic so it’d always be secure. Now you might feel a slight tingle whenever it turns on but I promise I’d never do anything to hurt you.” James felt his heart squeeze and a blush high on his cheeks at the sincerity in Peter’s words, “Alright so this top button turns it on and off if you hold it down, just a press with change the watch face between analog, digital and military.” he adds demonstrating, the other man had his mouth open in awe at how much thought was put into this. “But the real magic is in this side button, why don't you hold it down for ten seconds.”Peter says with a slightly mischievous smile. James watches as a red light pops out the side and starts scanning his body, the other boy walks over to his table presses a few buttons then suddenly there’s a mirror in front of his that shows his whole torso. “What’s the mirror for?” James asks as he sees the red light retreat back into the watch “Just watch silly.” Peter says with a chuckle. James can only describe the next few seconds as magic when he sees his metal arm start looking like flesh beginning at his shoulder then making its way down to his fingertips, he’s completely and utterly speechless as tears start to prick his eyes staring at his reflection. “I started developing this after that first night when you had had a nightmare and threw your arm against the wall and we talked about how you felt about it. I-I knew I didn't have the resources to make you a new arm, you don't have to keep it if you don't- oof.” Peter started but was cutoff buy James pulling the younger boy into his chest with tears streaming down his face falling into Peter’s hair, “Shut up! I-I can’t explain how much this means to me or just how much I love it. Thank you so so so so much!”the older man said, his voice going from firm to loving as he spoke. A sharp intake of breath then a shaky exhale was heard as James ran his metal fingers through Peter’s curls, “What’s wrong bubba?”Peter asked sitting up running his hand down the cool metal arm, secretly hoping he didn't do anything wrong. “It feels so real.”James said under his breath before answering him, voice cracking “I’ve never had anyone do something like this for… I don’t deserve this. I’m trying to convince myself that this is real and I’m not gonna wake up.” Peter hooked his finger under his chin forcing watery steel blue eyes to meet sparkling chocolate brown “I swear this isn't a dream and if anything you deserve more than you’ll ever know Jay.” James smiled sadly “I don’t deserve this… or you, with all the things that I’ve done.”. Peter just sighed, bringing a hand to swipe away a tear that fell from the eyes swirling with too many emotions then resting his thumb on his cheek bone. James lent into the touch turning his head to kiss his palm then looked back at the other man who had an unreadable expression, they made eye contact then slowly started leaning in. James let his hand rest on his lower back before gently tugging him closer brushing their lips together before kissing Peter softly letting his eyes slip shut. Peter kissed back letting his hand slip into James’s hair pulling at the root slightly, deepening the kiss. James pulled away suddenly feeling breathless upon seeing Peter’s eyes darkened and lips kiss swollen, he pulled him back into his chest sighing happily “Is there anything else your beautiful mind came up with I need to know about?” “If you press the button on the side again it turns black, I thought it’d be good for stealth missions.” Peter stated casually, James whispered “You’re amazing, thank you doll.” and kissing his temple then nuzzling into the curls. The older man looked at his watch seeing that it was around lunch time, “Do you wanna mess with everyone at a team lunch?” he asked in a low voice Peter automatically saying yes then asking how. “I’ll just walk in wearing a t-shirt and if anyone asks about the arm we’ll just deny me ever having a metal arm.” James explained before the two collapsed into laughter imagining the teams faces. “Hey FRIDAY order the team's regular pizza order then let everyone know that if they’re not there James and I will eat all their food.” Peter called out to the ceiling, “Of course Mini Boss and if I might say Mr. Barnes your new arm looks 97% accurate compared to your other arm.” The lightly accented voice replied as sweet as possible for an AI. James looked over to a shocked Peter with a blinding smile. Around twenty minutes and one shirt change later the AI alerted them to the pizza’s arrival and they made their way to lobby, grabbing the pizza then heading back to the communal floor “FRIDAY please alert the team that the food is here.” James asked while in the elevator “Already done.” she replied. The two men walked into the room seeing Sam and Clint sitting on the floor playing Mario Kart, Tony and Bruce sitting on the couch talking about science and Steve and Natasha talking in the kitchen waiting for food. “Pizza’s here!” Peter called out “Come get it before we eat it all” James continued only slightly joking, he could feel Steve staring at him. “Uhh… Buck what happened to your arm?!” Steve said loud enough to catch everyone's attention, making them stare at James. The two men were trying not to burst out laughing at everyone shocked faces, James camly said “What do you mean?” while setting down the pizzas to look over his arms “Your metal arm is gone!” Steve shouted making Peter wince at the volume before saying “Since when has he had a metal arm?” making the teams faces turned from shocked to bewildered. Well everyone but Tony who was starting to get an idea of what happened remembering a lab session from a few months ago “Alright what the hell is going on?” Clint said getting up from the floor, Tony sensing the growing tension in the room decided to speak up “Okay Underoos, you’ve had your fun but time to explain.”. Peter and James looked at each other shocked before descending into full body laughter, this only further confused people. After Peter caught his breath and wiped the tears from his eyes he started to explain “Ok so after a conversation with Bucky like 7 months ago I decided to try developing a mechanism that uses the retro reflective panel technology and a modified biometric scanner to sync with a mesh that surrounds his arm. I implemented that tech into a watch that also functions as a normal watch.”James couldn't help the adoring smile watching his best guy explain his invention, he looked around the room seeing the varying levels of shock and pride on the Avengers faces. He noticed Peter starting to fidget in the silence so he cleared his throat effectively breaking everyone out of their daze, Natasha noticing Peter’s discomfort was the first to walk over ruffling his hair while saying “Good job ребенок паук.” the younger boy beamed at the praise, an ‘agreed’ came from table where Sam and Clint were now sitting getting ready to dig into the food. Steve walked over to his friend silently looking to him for permission to touch it and at James’s nod he ran his hand down the arm, eyebrows shooting up in surprise that he still felt the cool metal “It’s weird right.” James said with a chuckle at seeing his best friends surprise “It just looks so real.” Steve said under his breath. Peter had walked over to the table fixing himself a plate to give the two friends some privacy, he looked to James meeting his eyes with a shared smile. He then looked over to where his dad and Bruce have started whispering to each other with a slight frown, his partner noticed his demeanor and followed his eye line telling Steve to go eat before walking over to the two scientists ”You two should say something to Peter.” he said sitting on the coffee table across from them, the two jumped not noticing the ex-assassin sit down “Hey Pete could you come over here please.” Bruce spoke “And bring pizza!” Tony exclaimed smiling when he heard Peter laugh. He grabbed a pizza box and a few plates before walking over to sit next to James on the table handing him a plate with his favorite pizza on it, “You two are lucky I didn't eat it yet, so what’d ya want.” he said hoping it didn't give away his nerves. The two scientists shared a look before Tony spoke “How long did it take you to make that?” guestering to the watch, “About 5 and a half months for the watch itself and around half a month for the magnetic leather straps since I had to order the leather from out of state.” he answered shrugging. “If you don't mind me asking how did you get it to look remarkably realistic?” Bruce asked slightly amazed at the young man's abilities. Peter was shocked at the implied praise “Well the modified biometric scanner that pops out the side of the watch is synced to scan the exposed skin from head to toe collecting data on skin texture and tone before translating it into lines of code that are fed into a program that I created to work with a retro reflective mesh that encompasses the entirety of the arm to reflect the look of a realistic arm. The mesh layer applies itself when the watch is turned on.” Peter explained slightly rushed with a smile on his face. James didn't really understand the science that went into it but was appreciative nonetheless. Tony had his mouth open in a shocked but proud smile staring at the young genius “Kid! You created all that in a few months?” “Um… Yeah. Why?” Peter said confused “It took me two years to develop that technology.”his dad replied with a wide smile. Peter was almost as surprised as James, Bruce just smiled at the two “That’s honestly marvelous work Peter, I’m impressed.”he said before going to join the rest of the team at the table and boast about Peter’s invention. “He also improved the touch sensitivity all over the arm, added a stealth mode and made it have three watch functions.”James said with pride while wrapping his arms around his partner's waist. Tony hearing this just beamed at Peter who easily returned it with a small smile, “Son that is absolutely amazing! If it's okay with you and Elsa, Brucie and I would love to look at the process in depth sometime.” “Thank you Dad that means a lot coming from you.” Peter replied with tears pricking his eyes and a blinding smile. James released his boy and pushed him towards Tony, while the two hugged Tony looked at the long haired man with a knowing smile and a small nod. When the two separated Tony walked over to the table to continue talking about the wonder kid. “They're all right. You did an amazing job sweetheart.” James said leaning in to whisper with a low voice in his ear, smirking slightly when he saw the shiver run down the younger mans back. Peter leaned in to hug the older man stopping to kiss his cheek then dropping his voice to whisper straight in his ear “That’s not even the job that I’m best at.” before fulfilling the hug, James just growls quietly wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist. When they separated the two went to sit next to each other at the table with their pinkies intertwined in a silent promise of more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after having a dream where Peter made a watch that made Bucky's arm look normal. This is my first time writing these characters so I hope it does them justice. Enjoy this little winterspider fic. Happy Shipping!


End file.
